


[Man] In Tights

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Surely you aren’t going to pass up candy?” Is whispered hot in his ear. “Trick or treat, Stiles?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Man] In Tights

“Dude, are you sure this is okay?”

Stiles glares Scott down. “You’re the one who refuses to let Derek be your alpha. If this is anyone’s fault, it’s yours.” Stiles jabs Scott in his chest, though it’s barely felt through the thick, fake, overdefined muscles of Scott’s Batman costume.

Scott looks away guiltily. “I just feel like this is a bad idea.”

“I hate you.” Stiles says, though it lacks the venom he wants to inject. Instead, he leads the way and ignores that his green tights are starting to chafe between his thighs. He marches, Scott in tow, right up to a nice cream colored house, with an elaborate and rich wood porch, cobbled stones paving the way to the front door.

He rings the doorbell twice, and comes face to face with Peter Hale.

“Uh.”

“Oh, so nice to see you two.” Peter grins, and Stiles catches the candy on his breath, chocolate with an underlying scent of gummy bears. “Here for the candy, or the party?”

“There’s a party?” Scott squawks, indignant.

Stiles elbows him as Peter says, “well, you aren’t pack, so.” Stiles sends Scott an ‘I told you so’ look. “But you’re both welcome to join us, now that your here.”

Scott looks like he’s trying to tamp down his eagerness, but Stiles nods for him to go on in—it’s better than wandering around in icy weather in nothing but tights anyways. (He’s got a full costume, but really, tights. Tights an a cape, and a stupid mask that refuses to stay on right.)

As he passes Peter into the house, he feels a large palm land on his lower back. “Surely you aren’t going to pass up candy?” Is whispered hot in his ear. “Trick or treat, Stiles?”

Stiles wonders why none of the pack, his  _friends_ , are coming to his rescue. “Trick?”

A sharp pinch to the ass is what he gets, as well as a deep chuckle in his ear.


End file.
